


Respect

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie has a meeting with Tommy Shelby and feels a little riled up afterwards.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Respect

The room was fraught with tension as Alfie drummed his fingers on the table and eyeballed his business associate with a glare that would have made any normal man quake in his boots. Tommy Shelby though was no normal man, and he wore that ice cold armour around himself thatwas impenetrable against the heat of Alfie’s stare. You looked up at the clock above the door; its rhythmic tick tocking reminding you of a bomb that was about to explode at any moment.

“So do we have a deal, Mr Solomons?” Shelby broke the silence first.

You cast a glance beside you to your boss who did nothing more than narrow his eyes and cease his strumming. Alfie’s breathing was loud and it reminded you of a bulldog trying to breathe through its scrunched nose. Behind Tommy stood Ollie, who watched Alfie just as you did, waiting on his answer.

“Yeah, I reckon so,” Alfie eventually answered lazily.

With a sharp nod, Shelby stood and spat onto his palm before offering it out to Alfie who reciprocated the gesture without hesitation.

“Ollie, you’ll escort Tommy out, wont ya, mate?”

“I think I can find my own way by now, Alfie,” Tommy chuckled, placing his peaked cap on his head.

“I’m sure you can,” Alfie agreed, his moustache twitching as his mouth moved. “But I would hate for summit to happen to you after you’ve secured such a bargain, eh?”

“Is that a promise or a threat, Alfie?” Tommy’s blue eyes twinkled from beneath his hat.

“You decide,” Alfie smiled coldly.

The second Tommy and Ollie disappeared through the door, Alfie threw himself down on his chair once more and began to sulk. You had expected this of course and were completely used to Alfie’s little tantrums after his dealings with any of the Shelbys. They never failed to wind him up and he always let them. Ignoring the grumbling and muttering he was doing to himself, you moved back over to your small desk in the corner of the room and began typing up the notes.

“Do you have to do that right now?” Alfie asked. “The clackin’ of that fuckin’ typewriter is givin’ me a headache.”

You said nothing and instead moved over to the one of the filing cabinets to sort through some paperwork that had needed reorganising after Alfie had lost his temper and flung it about.

“Didn’t I just say I had a headache?” Alfie growled.

“From the typewriter, you said,” you answered, your fingers continuing to rustle through the papers in the metal cabinet. “So I stopped typing. Now you’re telling me this is bothering you too?”

“I am actually, yeah,” Alfie nodded, turning around in his chair to eyeball you. Like Tommy Shelby though, you were immune to Alfie’s scary stares. “Can’t you just do summit a bit more quiet?”

“Of course, your Highness,” you muttered under you breath (although loud enough for him to hear).

You sat back down at your desk and began going through one of the ledgers to calculate the wages for this week. You were engrossed in the numbers and apparently the scratching of your pencil wasn’t loud enough to sour Alfie’s mood any further. Therefore, you both sat in a comfortable silence that was occasionally disturbed by Alfie grunting and complaining about fucking gypsies every now and then.

“You know, he’s got a right fuckin’ cheek comin’ in here the way he does,” Alfie suddenly looked up and huffed. “I mean he comes in here like he’s the king of the place and makes out like he’s doin’ me a favour when he offers me his shitty little deals. And he thinks I’m stupid enough to not know he’s tryin’ to fiddle me. I think he forgets I’ve been at this game a lot longer than him and the only reason I let him think he’s got the upper hand is cos it suits me, don’t it?”

You looked over and listened to your boss’s tirade, knowing that he didn’t actually want an answer and instead just needed someone to listen to him rant.

“And did you see the way he looked at you when he walked in?” Alfie continued. “Looked at you like you were a piece of meat on his plate or summit. Aint no way to behave around a lady.”

“Who knew you could be so chivalrous,” you smirked, unable to stop yourself.

“It aint about bein’ chivalrous, Y/N, it’s about havin’ decent manners and respect for women, innit?”

“Well this may come as a surprise to you, Alfie but sometimes women don’t wanna be treated with manners and respect,” you purred, walking towards him slowly.

“They don’t?” Alfie frowned.

“Nope,” you shook your head, perching yourself on the edge of his desk and crossing your legs to afford him a glimpse of your stockings.

Licking his lips, Alfie’s hands grazed your ankles before sliding up and up while his eyes stalked you with the hungriest of looks. When he reached the bare skin in between the top of your stockings and your knickers, you held your breath as he traced swirling patterns there.

“Well whatever the lady wants, the lady gets, yeah?” he growled as his fingers edged closer towards your centre.

Your knickers were gone in a flash and Alfie’s trousers were around his ankles in seconds. Without warning he pushed himself inside of you as he forced you backwards until you were lying on the desk. He was relentless, thrusting without mercy, his hand gripping at your throat and squeezing ever so slightly. His free hand reached down to manipulate your clit as he pounded into you even harder. You knocked the type writer and a stack of paperwork off the desk but you barely noticed because all you could think about was how close your orgasm was.

“Alfie, is everything alright in here?” Ollie burst through the door upon hearing the type writer clanging to the floor. “Oh shit, sorry, I didn’t realise… I’ll just… I’m just going.”

“Fuck off, Ollie,” Alfie grunted, barely even acknowledging Ollie’s existence as he continued to move inside you.

“Yep, I’m going,” Ollie nodded frantically, hurriedly exiting and closing the door behind him.

You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry but as it turned out, you had no time to do either becauseyou suddenly felt your release take over.

“Alfie,” you moaned, your eyes squeezed tightly shut as Alfie drew your pleasure out for as long as possible.

Alfie wasn’t far behind you and his grip around your neck was almost just a little too tight as he came inside you with a groan.

As the noise of the bakery down below floated up, the only sound in the office was that of your laboured breathing as you both came down from your high. Alfie pulled you up so you were sitting and kissed you slowly, his tongue snaking against yours.

“Well if Ollie hadn’t guessed about us before, he certainly knows now,” Alfie pulled back and grinned at you.

“It’s not funny, Alfie,” you blushed and smacked him playfully on the chest. “How am I meant to look him in the face again after this?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that love,” Alfie rubbed his bearded chin against your neck making you squirm. “He won’t say anythin’ if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Hmm,” you pulled a wry face, lifting his face to meet yours.

You melted into his kisses, which were soft and gentle in comparison to the way he had just ravaged you across his desk. You would admit that you enjoyed the Alfie that had just fucked you senseless in the office, but you much preferred this Alfie; the one who was tender and loving.

“I love you, Alfie,” you murmured against his lips making him smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
